Time Slip
"Time Slip" is the ninth episode of the fifth series of Doctor Who. It first aired on 4th September 2010 Synopsis Beware the hidden fire, Doctor. - The Enemy. The Enemy is bringing his decay upon Shaak Taar. Relentless in his pursuit for the TARDIS, to use its massive power to obliterate the entire star system and gain his physical form once more - then destroy all reality. Plot As the Enemy enchants the whole crowd into bringing Yamagel ever closer to Shaak Taar, the Doctor, Martha, Kale and Shaak Ziun hurried to find a way to stop him. Ziun said that merely pushing him aside or distracting him would cause the crowd to see it as an insult t the ceremony and attack. Martha, frustrated by the squabbling, swiped Kale's Kio pistol and blasted the Enemy at the side of his head, revealing a mangled, warped interior face, with glowing yellow eyes and skeletal features. Ziun grasped the chance to stop the Enemy by revealing to the crowd that he was not Shaak Turri in Krue's body - but 'Yam Tukka', the planet's version of the Enemy. Enraged, the crowd charged at the monster and despite him killing a few rioters, the Enemy had to flee back into the temple. The Doctor, Martha, Kale and Ziun gave chase. Martha and Kale attempted to shoot him again. Apparently, the Doctor claimed that the Enemy is immortal if he is in his physical form - if he is killed with his mind within a mortal form, he will die. Kale managed to blast his harm off and show a large, armoured claw. The Enemy was shown to be making his way to the TARDIS. Ziun and Kale tackled him as soon as he picked the lock of the door and scuffled in the console room. The Enemy created an 'energy bubble' using the TARDIS' controls to seal them in an invisible cage. He then revealed that he was going to drive the TARDIS into Yamagel and with enough 'destructive energy' from the chaos, he will gain his corporeal form once again and have enough power to devour the entire universe and then devour every other reality with it. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to slow the TARDIS' speed down so that the Enemy had to wait longer for the TARDIS to destroy itself. Angered, the Enemy was about to kill the Doctor, but learned that he would merely regenerate and there would be no point. Also, he theroised that the burning thermonuvlear radiation of Yamagel would be a more fitting and painful death to a 'child of his jailers'. The Doctor said that the Enemy deserved to be destroyed but the Time Lords saw you as a sentient being that was of the same power as any of them - so they kept him alive inside Yamagel, which they created. Shaak Taar was formed to become the 'security guard'. The Enemy relished in his power, as he knew not only was he to destroy his own prison and become, essentially, a god, he would also be the destroyer of the sole survivor of the race that imprisoned him. As he gloated, Martha exchanged looks with Kale, as she still had one of his pistols. They both then looked at the Doctor who handed Martha the sonic screwdriver. Kale inserted the screwdriver into one of the pistols and activated it, before doing the same to the one Martha had. After that, they opened fire on the energy bubble which was shown to grow weaker and eventually broke. The Doctor stated to the furious Enemy that Kio can become even more explosive if manipulated by sonic. Ziun pinned the Enemy to the ground and the Doctor attempted to rework the TARDIS. However, the Enemy's chest burst and revealed a stinger which injected Ziun with an unknown venom. He kicked the posioned Shaak Taarian to the ground. The Enemy stated that the posion is slowly killing Ziun and only the Enemy had the cure, but he wanted the TARDIS first. The Doctor, pausing for a moment accepted and let the Enemy do as he pleased. However, an alarm rang and the TARDIS shook violently. The Enemy demanded to know what was happening and the Doctor stated that the TARDIS is angry, as it has had enough of being messed around with sonic and 'galaxy-eating mutants' and is on a collision course with a white hole. As it speedily made its way to the white hole, the TARDIS doors opened and revealed the giant spacial activity. The Enemy stared at it in terror. Kale taunted the Enemy by proclaiming how white holes are filled to the brim, quite literally with 'creative energy', which would be deadly to such a destructive force as the Enemy. The TARDIS stopped suddenly and the force of the stop thrown the Enemy out of the TARDIS and flying towards the white hole. He screamed as he flew nearer to the centre, rapidly turning to dust until finally disappearing into the white hle'd centre. The Doctor then brought the TARDIS back to Shaak Taar. Ziun shown himself to be fully healed, as the venom from the Enemy died along with him. He expressed great sorrow that a brave, young soldier and a respected elder were slaughtered in the ordeal. The Doctor responded with an apology and told Ziun to make the people remember them and why they should be remembered. After saying goodbye, the Doctor, Martha and Kale returned to the TARDIS and disappeared. Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Kale Phoenix - Thomas Law * Shaak Ziun - Mechad Brooks * Shaak Krue - Rolan Bell * The Enemy of All Things - Mike Patton (voice) Production * This is the first time in the revived series where a key or teleporter has not been used to enter the TARDIS. * The deformed body of Deru is reminiscint to the demon form of Francesco in the video game, Dante's Inferno. * Most of this episode is within the TARDIS. * Mike Patton's voice for the Enemy is very much like the voice he did for the role of the Darkness in the video game, The Darkness. See Also * Shaak Taar * Shaak Ziun * Hidden Fire Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor